


Magic of A Meddler

by Midnight_Wind



Category: Books of Umber, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Becomes AU mid Eldest, Do I stop tagging?, Hap is a silly boy, Saphira is confused, Why are there no works for this?, and before End of Time epilogue, because f that feel crusher, but secretly amused, love my meddler baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Wind/pseuds/Midnight_Wind
Summary: Eragon and Saphira have been lucky, worse things could have happened. But by happenstance, someone out there is on their side. Most of the time.Happenstance had landed in another world (After saving Umber's. He made a promise dammit.) A world both similar and different than his own. Well, no matter. Plenty of fates to meddle with here!





	Magic of A Meddler

     A shiver traveled down Eragon's spine, once again interrupting his meditation. With a sigh, he turned to Oromis. The elf, however, was looking off into the treeline with narrowed eyes. "Master?" The young rider questioned, "Is something wrong?" Oromis simply shook his head and gestured for Eragon to continue. To Glaedr, he sent a question. " _Glaedr, have you sensed anyone in the clearing?"_

_"No- Wait... there_ is  _one. We are returning now._ _Perhaps you should end the lesson here..."_

 

* * *

 

     Squatting down on a tree limb,invisible, a boy that looked no older than 14 had a mischievous grin, his bright green eyes glowing. Happenstance suppressed a giggle as the old elf spoke, "Who ever you are, reveal yourself." Happenstance merely gave a quiet chortle. The dragon, ('Glaedr' Happenstance remembered the old elf saying) landed with a surprising amount of grace for a crippled being. The boy's eyes lit up once more, a gold 'string' faintly shimmered between him and Glaedr. ' _Hmm... It seems he has little time.'_ Glaedr's eyes suddenly focused on his position. " _Who are you?"_ Happenstance hummed, ' _So you speak. I suppose I should not be surprised, considering where I come from we have fish-people.'_ Glaedr gestured for Oromis to leave. After he left, Happenstance revealed himself.

     The sight of a crystalline haired child was a surprise for the old dragon, " _Who are you?"_ The boy merely smiled, "Patience, gold one. This Wanderer has a few tricks up his sleeves!" His expression hardened, "You and yourself are reaching the end. Lucky for you, I want to see how the story could change." The boy stood once more and tipped an imaginary hat, "Maybe we will met again," his last words before he vanished were delivered with a Cheshire grin, "by  _happenstance_ " 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. More of a prologue.


End file.
